1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to portable, removably installable brackets and the like for removably suspending various articles therefrom. In a particularly preferred embodiment, the present invention relates to an article hanger adapted for attachment to the headrest of a motor vehicle, and that is adapted to support a clothes hanger or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Interior space is often at a premium in many automobiles, particularly in the case of smaller automobiles and sports cars. While all such cars have at least some trunk space, there is no provision for hanging articles (e.g., dry cleaning or suit bags, etc.) within the interior of many cars. The alternative is to place them in the trunk, where they often must be folded to fit in smaller trunks. This often results in undesired creases and wrinkles in the article of clothing by the time it can be removed for proper storage or for wearing.
Other problems exist when using a conventional automobile trunk for storage, particularly in the case of larger cars. Oftentimes, small purchases are made, e.g., one or two small grocery bags of goods, with the bags being placed in the trunk for carriage home. Generally, the volume within even smaller automobile trunks will allow the goods to slide about and spill from their bags during transport, thus resulting in the additional chore of repacking the goods within the bags in order to remove them from the trunk of the car.
As a result, various devices have been developed in the past for supporting or suspending articles within the interior of an automobile. Most such devices are configured for permanent installation in the vehicle and require some modification to the interior of the car for installation. Many, if not most, automobile owners are reluctant to install such permanent devices, as modification to the interior of the vehicle may result in lowering the value of the car. Such modifications are generally prohibited for persons leasing their automobiles.
Certain other portable and removably installable devices have been developed, but these are often affixed to a rear door frame, rear side glass, or other rearward area of a multiple seat passenger area in a larger automobile. Such devices cannot be used in many small cars, and tend to obstruct outward visibility in any case. Still other devices have been developed which attach to the back of one of the front seats of the car, with such devices generally being usable in smaller, two seat cars. However, most such devices are relatively bulky and cumbersome, with relatively broad shoulder supports for hanging coats and the like therefrom, and/or other relatively large panels and/or components bracing against the seatback or other structure. The few relatively compact wire form devices that have been developed are not configured to receive the hook of a clothes hanger, grocery bag handle loop, or the like.
Thus, an article hanger solving the aforementioned problems is desired.